Good Morning, Byakuya
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed
Summary: Drinking wasn't something Byakuya enjoyed. Especially when he had to wake up next to his captain.


* * *

Good Morning, Byakuya

By

PND

Title: Good Morning, Byakuya

Rating: T

Characters: Byakuya, Ukitake

Words: 963

Time: 42 minutes

Warnings: Prior to SS-arc. Man kisses.

Dedicated to RozellaRising because she didn't like me calling her story sad.

A speed fic contest against Rozella using the prompt "Byakuya has a hangover and Ukitake ties him down to keep him from going to work." I won.

* * *

Drinking wasn't an experience Byakuya liked to put himself through very often, if ever. He didn't mind the drinking part so much, just the reaction his body made a few hours after ingesting the drink. And now, as he was forcing himself up to dress, head ringing with an extreme pain that made even thinking hard to do, he had to pause on the edge of the bed and close his eyes.

"Never again," he mumbled.

"'Never again', what?"

Byakuya turned his head to look at the long mop of white hair that was occupying the bed next to him.

"Good morning, Byakuya," Ukitake smiled up at the younger man from his position lying comfortably on several pillows. Byakuya mildly wondered exactly when last night Jyuushirou had managed to steal all of the pillows, but with one look at the soft brown eyes and the way he was hugging one of them to his chest, Byakuya found it in himself to forgive him.

"You will never take me out drinking again, Ukitake," the Kuchiki heir grumbled, reaching for his hakama that had somehow managed to get tuck under one of the legs of the bed. He tugged gently and gave out a little sigh as a few stitches snapped. He'd have to survey the damage, but something told him he wouldn't be able to wear these to work.

"You seemed like you were having fun last night, Byakuya," the older man's bottom lip stuck out, a pretty pout forming.

"I don't really remember," Byakuya shrugged, poking his finger through the hole that he'd made in the fabric. "We need to get ready for work." He turned to look at his captain and held up his hakama. "Can I—"

"Yes, of course," Ukitake watched him stand and walk to his wardrobe to borrow some clothing. "You know, no one will think any less of you if you stay here to take care of your poor, ailing captain, Byakuya."

"I can't neglect my duties," Byakuya said with a bit of a sniff that Jyuushirou found enticingly cute.

"Isn't obeying your captain a duty?"

"Not when he is only wanting sex," Byakuya turned away from him to slip on the hakama. He tucked his haori into the waist and was surprised when Ukitake's hands came up from behind him to help tie the obi. The older man rested his chin on his lieutenant's shoulder.

"Hmm," Ukitake breathed gently in his ear. "Are you sure you won't stay, Byakuya Kuchiki?"

Byakuya almost shuddered as the warm breath hit him. "We have work. I suggest you get yourself ready as well, Sir."

"As your captain and friend—" Ukitake heard Byakuya 'humph' at the word 'friend'—"I am telling you that it is for your own safety that you stay here for the duration of the day," after a second of thought and sly smile from Ukitake, "and possibly the rest of the night."

"Captain, I—"

"Shush," Ukitake grinned, leading the young man back to the bed and settling him on it.

"We really need to get to the office, we'll be late if you don't hurry and get dressed. Captain Yamamoto is expecting us to—"

Ukitake straddled the young man's waist and lifted his hands over his head, effectively pinning him to the bed. He leaned down and placed a light kiss on his subordinate's lips. "You were saying?"

"We should at least send a note... No, we have to—" Byakuya shook his head and sat up, or at least tried to. His arms were pinned down to the soft mattress. "Captain, what is this?"

"A kido spell, of course," Jyuushirou gave him a charming smile. "I'll take you a little while to break it, but that should be long enough. You didn't expect me to just sit around and let you go back to your work, did you?"

"Captain Ukitake," Byakuya didn't get time to finish his thought before his captain started trailing his fingers through his hair playfully.

"Now, now Byakuya," Ukitake smiled at the look on his subordinate's face as he started trailing kisses down Byakuya's chest. "Stay still, won't you?"

"One question," Byakuya finally muttered, resigning to his fate of having to spend his day with this charming, beautiful man.

"Hmm?" Ukitake stopped, looking curious and he traced small circles across his dear lieutenant's stomach.

"Why did you let me take the measures to get dressed when you were only planning on making me stay?"

"Byakuya, you should know better than to question your superior about things like that!" Ukitake admonished, pausing to trail his tongue up the young man's chest. He smiled as his lover's body stiffened is response. "But, if you must know, I just really wanted to undress you again."

"That's not a good reason, Captain." Byakuya said, shuddering a little under his captain's cold touch.

"Yes, it is," Ukitake smirked as Byakuya lifted his chin to ravish his captain's mouth with his tongue. Ukitake gripped Byakuya's shoulders as he took control of the kiss, successfully holding him down. Byakuya didn't protest as the older man's tongue swept across his lips, before entering his mouth to entangle itself with Byakuya's writhing muscle.

Byakuya groaned and Ukitake smirked as he felt the young man's erection make contact with his leg. He pulled away from his student and got off the bed.

"Captain, what are you doing?" Byakuya lifted his head as Ukitake pulled on a robe and headed for the door, obviously not paying attention to him.

"Captain, where are you going?"

Ukitake winked as he walked out of the room, leaving his subordinate pinned helplessly to the bed. "I was thinking that maybe that note idea of yours wasn't such a bad idea."

"Damn it all."

* * *

End.


End file.
